Bonds of Three
by forfax
Summary: Pairings: S/K, S-Prime/K, S/U/K. When residual traces of the mind meld draw Kirk to the new Vulcan colony, can Kirk and the Enterprise deal with the results of what follows?


Bonds of Three

Forfax

Ch. 1`

Pairings: S/K, S-Prime/K, S/U/K

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.

A/N: I've borrowed the name "Spock Prime" from another author, . I hope this will inspire more S/U/K stories.

Kirk couldn't deny the itchy feeling anymore. It was a mental itch, reminiscent of a headache, but without the pain. It was more like a buzz in the back of his head that wouldn't go away. Every day it grew in strength. Every day, Kirk grew more and more distracted. It had gotten to the point where he couldn't do what need to be done, couldn't be responsible for human lives. It drew him to this. Sickbay.

"Medical leave? Jim, I can barely get you to take inoculations. What's going on?" McCoy questioned. His own blue uniform glittered uncomfortably in the light, and Kirk adverted his eyes.

"Nothing, Bones. It's just, I'm feeling out of it. I'll just take a vacation, oogle a few beautiful ladies, come back, be right as rain," Kirk said. He held out the electronic pad. McCoy eyed the medical leave forms as if they were poison. They stood opposite of each other, a stand off.

A cute nurse walked by, hips swinging provocatively. Her bosom noticeable, her long red hair loose, she was Kirk ideal fantasy. Yet, as she walked by, Kirk's eyes didn't wander from McCoy once. McCoy took notice immediately. Another look at Kirk took in sunken, sleepless eyes, pale, unnatural complexion, and the overall strained look. McCoy frowned. Finally, he snatched the pad from Kirk's hand and signed his name.

"I don't like it, I don't like this at all," McCoy replied back, his southern accent even stronger. Kirk felt the itch scratching the back of his head. He rubbed his eyes. Click, click, click. He heard the boots of a nurse echo painfully in his mind. The sound echoed further, sounding louder with each echo.

"Me either Bones. Me either," he said. He took the pad from McCoy. He clicked around a bit, editing a few things, before finally hitting send.

Spock and Uhura curled around each other, tired from the day. He half lay on her, his head upon her breast, while she lay seated in his lap. Intertwined and content. Her hand lightly stroked his head, his eyes tracing her gently. In one corner, the window showed space speeding by, stars shooting by at warp speed. Gently, she slid the sheet further over them. In one corner, a candle flickered. On a chair, Spock's clothes lay folded perfectly. Together, they watched the stars.

"Spock," she spoke softly.

"Yes, Nyota?"

"I'm worried about Kirk, he seems not quite himself," she said hesitantly.

"I conquer. I too have seen the Captain's hesitations as of late. It is not his nature," Spock replied.

"Today, I was overseeing transfer of documents and transmitions to Starfleet," she said quietly. "And…."

"And?" Spock asked, one eyebrow raised. He rubbed her arm softly.

"And I noticed a medical leave form from Kirk. He's asked for a month's medical leave," she said.

"A surprising logical choice, given his behavior as of late," Spock said.

"He asked for leave to the Vulcan colony," Uhura said quickly. He paused movement for a moment, before looking up at her.

"When is his departure?"

"Right now, sorry to spring this one you Spock, but I want her back in one piece, don't even scrape the paint," Kirk told Spock as they headed down to the turbolift. They entered. The doors closed smoothly, with a little squish sound.

"Shuttlebay," Kirk said. "I mean it Spock, no battles, no supernovas, no comets, no letting Admiral Pike near this baby, not until I'm back from sick leave."

"This is rather sudden, Captain, I was unaware you were seriously ill, " Spock said.

"Look, Spock, speaking as friend, off record….. I really need this. I just need to straighten a few things out. I'll be back before you know it," Kirk joked.

"I highly doubt that, Captain," Spock said.

"Oh, Spock, are you saying you'll miss me?" Kirk laughed.

"On the contrary, Captain, I expect the ship will be remarkably quiet. I was just commenting on chances of my 'not noticing' a 31 days," Spock said. The turbolift stopped and they headed out into the cargo bay.

"May I make a personal inquiry?" Spock asked.

"Shoot," Kirk responded.

"What is your final destination?" Spock questioned. Kirk winced. He chewed his lip, eyes moving in a shifty way.

"Well, I thought that before I came back, I'd definitely stop by the Methida Resort," Kirk said. "They have the most ample-"

"And before that, Captain?"

"I'm required to stop by Starfleet, of course."

"And for your actual medical leave?"

"I'm stopping by the new Vulcan colony, actually," Kirk said slowing, as if each word was a tooth plied from his mouth.

"And, Jim, what are your intentions on Vulcan?"

"Oh, well, relaxation, and calm stuff, you know that type of crap. Aren't you always saying I need to think more reasonably and yada yada yada?"

"It is just out of the ordinary for you to be taking a trip to new Vulcan. It seems much more likely for you to return to Earth, or a colony thereof. A familiar setting is common for humans to return to when ill."

"You know me, highly unpredictable. "

They arrived at shuttle, Kirk, finally turning to face Spock head on.

"But, I wouldn't worry about me too much, Spock. I'll be back to drive you crazy soon enough," Kirk said as he boarded the shuttle craft. Spock watched his hands behind his back. He watched detached, and yet, madly curious. Kirk only knew one person on Vulcan. Only one person he could possibly be visiting.

Kirk stood as the craft landed, the itch turning into a pounding of drums. Like a signal, he felt pulled toward the direction, as he exited the shuttlecraft ("Thank you, Ensign.") he saw him. Spock Prime. Watching him descend. It felt parallel to the way the younger Spock had sent him on his way off. A matched pair, they were. He stepped closer and suddenly, as clear as daylight, he knew what he had to do.

"Jim, I received your message. I think I might be able to exp-" Kirk cut him off, suddenly sweeping him into his arms, kissing the older man swiftly. And just like that, it felt like something in his mind clicked. The itch was gone. Instead, he felt the other man's surprise, affection, and, perhaps, slight irritation in its place.

"Oh, Jim, you have no idea what you've done," The older man sighed, pulling one hand over his eyes.

"I don't know, but I like it," Kirk replied. He put his hand on the other man's face and traced it smoothly. "I like it."

Spock Prime sighed as Kirk slowly pulled his face in for another kiss. Satisfaction filled them both, and for the first time in weeks, Kirk felt content.

Spock woke up suddenly, shaken. Uhura, awoken by his movement, looked up slowly.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"I do…not know," he replied, his hands trembling. She pulled his hands into her own, rubbing them softly. She then pulled him close, hugging him to her. They lay there the rest of the night.


End file.
